1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process of preparation of bioactive agent, and more particularly to a process of preparation of bioactive agent which utilizes a freeze dry process to obtain a bioactive agent which is resized to nano-scale while retaining its original bioactivity. In particular, the bioactive agent is a cosmetic compositions for external use and is capable of being applied onto the skin of a user and instantaneous absorbed by the user through the skin with unexpected high rate of absorption and dispersion to produce a fast and significant beauty effect.
2. Description of Related Arts
Common cosmetic compositions, such as lotion, cream, serum or liquid spray, are usually applied onto the skin of a user and are absorbed through the skin of the user. However, the absorption rate or the ability of the cosmetic compositions to penetrate through the skin is not sufficiently high. In addition, some ingredients, especially bioactive ingredients, are not suitable for preparation into lotion, cream, serum, liquid spray or the like because of its poor penetration and absorption rate through the skin and/or the difficulties in preserving the bioactivity of the particular ingredient. In other words, convention method of preparation of cosmetic compositions fails to achieve a high penetration and absorption rate to the skin while is restrictive to particular kind of ingredients.
The contents of the conventional cosmetic compositions are very restrictive in a sense that highly bioactive agents such as bioactive natural raw materials are very hard to be contained or preserved in the cosmetic compositions without the loss of bioactivity of the natural raw materials. The use of preservatives is able to extend the product life or preserve the bioactivity of the product. However, the use of preservatives also imposes an adverse effect on the nature and purity of the product and hence affect the activity of the active ingredients of the cosmetic compositions.
Conventional cosmetic compositions usually has a short storage period due to its stability, its sensitivity to temperature changes and its loss of activity over time. In general, the effective period is about two years with acceptable level of preservatives. There does not exist any method to extend the effective period in view of the conventional technologies.
Conventionally, common cosmetic compositions are intended for external use. For example, cosmetic compositions, such as lotion, cream, serum or liquid spray, are applied onto the skin of a user and are absorbed through the skin of the user. However, some types of compositions has very poor penetration and absorption rate and is very ineffective or unpredictable when used externally onto the skin. In addition, through aging and undesirable environmental effect or stimulation such as prolonged exposure to sunlight, the ability of skin to response to the application of cosmetic compositions will be lowered. In other words, cosmetic compositions, which aim at nourishing, restoring, replenishing and refreshing the skin, will be challenged by the aging effect and the environmental effect because the ability of the skin to absorb or regenerate is very poor.
Accordingly, highly bioactive ingredients are very desirable for cosmetic compositions. For example, anti-wrinkle lotion for combatting the aging effect over time, will require a sufficient strength in order to nourish, restore, replenish and refresh the skin. Under aging skin conditions, the use of highly bioactive ingredients is very desirable but the conventional compositions are restricted by the conventional method of preparation and uses.